


Roses in the dock.

by papandami



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Little Mermaid Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papandami/pseuds/papandami
Summary: Yoohyeon always finds comfort in the rain. it's raining when she runs into Siyeon for the first time.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Roses in the dock.

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for a Siyoo fic fest my dear @TALKINGHOST organised. Support them!

_**''You appeared that night, with a rose on your hair. I felt it in a second, I fell in love at first sight.''** _

6th of April, 2016. Yoohyeon had just received the news of her group disbanding, after all their hard work. She felt her world becoming ashes as she watched Minji, Yubin, and Bora packing, ready to leave the dorm they had been sharing since 2014. Everything hurt for the 97 liner. Suddenly, her normal wide smile was gone and the cute puppy eyes she always showed while preforming had vanished. She stopped singing and dancing. Not even in the shower. Everything lost its meaning for her; from the now lonely mornings she used to spent with Yubin, waking up the members in a rush because they were late for promotions, to the calm nights they four shared after an exhausting day dedicated to their fans, now a time where Yoohyeon wrote on her diary her most missed memories with them. And even after she was told by the girls that contact won't be lost, she still felt empty. That's why her parents rented a minihouse for her in the most beautiful beach of Jeju, alone, just nature and her. 

At first Yoohyeon didn't accept the offer. It sounded way too edgy for her; and thought that maybe time would heal the wound. Because her main concern was her life. She had no job now, and she left her studies in order to persuade her dream, a dream that was now just pieces of broken glass. But no time after that, she reached the conclusion of what was the best for her. And that was, accepting it. She needed time for herself, alone, far from the city, the idol world, her friends, her worries. So, as she wrote a message to Yubin letting her know about the situation, and how she won't be replying in the next full week, she packed everything she needed in a luggage. Her clothes, a swimsuit just in case, books, and her Nintendo.

_**'' You remained silent, and I told you ``I love you´´.''** _

10th of April, 2016. Yoohyeon took a plane to Jeju at 6am in the morning. She was busy daydreaming while she looked at the plane window; and she thought of Yubin. Her best friend since her first memory. They even debuted together. Despite their circumstance, they never had feelings for each other. And they were really different. For example, Yubin hated the rain. But Yoohyeon had always loved the rain. So calming, so tempting, so chaotic when she wanted. Just like her. It was her safe place, her comfort. With her headphones on, a DAY6 song played on shuffle. And, with that, she also remembered her first love; Kim Bora, the main dancer of MINX. It was nothing but a stupid crush, but a crush that lasted almost two years. Now, they won't see each other for a while. She guessed Kim Bora was now gonna take her own way in her future. It was better to let everything go, even the smallest details. Lost in her mind, she didn't even realise her flight was almost over. The sea extended widely open across the horizon, a few seagulls flying in the sky, the sun rising powerful and bathing the few people who were expeding their day in the island. 

Yoohyeon saw the place quite crowded, but her concern of being surrounded by people flied away when she took a taxi to the most fareway part of the island, her eyes getting lost in the amazing view that surrounded her. The taxidriver asked her about her name a few times, but Yoohyeon seemed to be so deep into her psyche that she didn't even heard him. Memories. They were taking over her mind, and that caused her to leave a painful sigh come out of of her strawberry lips.

''What a sorrowful look you have, miss.'' The middle-aged man said, after looking at Yoohyeon's saddened eyes.

''Sorrow isn't my only problem, sir.'' Yoohyeon replied to her in a lost tone, this time, paying attention to the driver's words.

No more was said until they reached the girl's destination; a quiet place, filled of sea eccent, with a small wooden house that almost digged into the blue ocean. Soon, Yoohyeon was left alone with herself, her luggages, and her thoughts. Only the birds' singing adorned the background, followed by the waves breaking into the sand. She looked at her watch; 8:38 pm. The dusk was now present in the scene. And with that, a few drops from the sky smashed directly on Yoohyeon's hair. The girl looked up, and it seemed like the sun didn't like her that much, as it was now hidden between dark clouds. 

''Dear rain, I missed you so much.'' 

_**''And while I fell in love, you said there was a third one.''** _

Yoohyeon made herself comfortable in the small living room. The space was limited, but a cozy and warm atmosphere filled the air, making the tall girl feel like home. Surprisingly, her mood improved when she saw a cute welcome kit that the tenant left for her. She didn't hesitate in drinking a cup of tea, tired after an exhausting journey, and let her body rest by sitting on the counch that was placed in the middle of the room. 

The house wasn't that small, thought. It had two bedrooms, one upstairs and one in the main floor. Yoohyeon wanted to wake up everyday facing the sea, so she chose the main floor one, which was the biggest out of the two. A kitchen, a living room, two bathrooms. Could she ask for more?

Silence filled the air. Only the sound of raindrops failing into the window was heard, and that kinda calmed Yoohyeon down. Her eyes started closing, slowly, as she turned her phone off, but her refreshing nap was interrumpted by a 'splash' sound, that she heard almost like if it came directly from her house. She stood up, looked around, and made her way to the window. But she couldn't see anything. Just sea, a cloudy sky, rain everywhere. Not a single boat, not a single person. No signs of humanity, apart from her, and that girl who was taking a bath far from the coast.

Wait, a girl?

**_''In order to drown this sorrow, I'll find a mermaid.''_ **

Yoohyeon couldn't belive her eyes. Fearing for the unknown girl’s life, she opened the window and yelled trying to capture her attention. Yoohyeon's heart skipped a beat, as she couldn't keep her mouth closed, amazed by her beauty. Unconsciously, her cheeks turned red, in contrast with her milky skin. Yoohyeon yelled again and again, but the woman that was swimming seemed to be ignoring her. After yelling a fourth time, the woman disappeared out of Yoohyeon’s sight and into the sea. Scared, and shaking, Yoohyeon didn't think twice in running out of the house, barefoot, and getting soaked because of the strong rain that was now dominating the place, and stood up in front of the sea, her foot sinking into the sand.

''What are you doing there? Come here, the sea isn't that calm and it's raining!'' Yoohyeon yelled at the girl, but there was no trail of her nowhere around. Yoohyeon's face turned in a worried expression, looking around. She was confused, frustrated and annoyed. Her nap had been bothered, her entire body was wet and she wasn't in the mood for games. _Maybe i'm just tired, I must be hallucinating._ She thought. But as soon as she began to walk into her place, that pretty girl showed up again, this time, way more closer to the coast that before. Yoohyeon could even touch her if she took a few steps ahead.

And she definitely thought she was hallucinating, because when she decided to examine that girl's body, as you do when you first meet someone, she didn't find any legs, but instead, there was an impressive green-coloured fish tail. Yoohyeon gasped, and frowned. In her mind, she was debating into running away, or just ignoring her, as the opposite did a few minutes ago. But she was again interrumped by the girl's voice, who sounded melodious.

''I'm surprised you rented this place, in spite of all the rumors that people had spread about me living here.'' Yoohyeon didn't know how to reply. She was frozen in her spot, her eyes getting watery, just like her hair, which dripped wet because of the intense rain that didn't seem to stop. Although, it seemed like the mermaid could care less about the weather altogether.''You can call me Siyeon.'' She added, as she got no response from Yoohyeon. Her head rested on her right shoulder. 

**_''Imagining those kisses of yours, 'cause I can't have em.''_ **

The rain became lighter, as Yoohyeon stood there, in front of a gorgeous mermaid, who got bored of waiting for the human's answer, and started drawing small stars in the sand, the waves splashing her back as they broke into her body. Yoohyeon took a long time to assimilate the scene, and even bite the inside of her cheek several times, which proved that she was totally awake. It was real. That mermaid was real.

And when she had the courage to answer, Siyeon decided to try again. ''Why did you come here?'' She softly asked, her eyes focused on the sand drawings, but lifted her head as her words escaped from her mouth. Her gaze meet Yoohyeon’s again, and she could clearly see the pain in the taller girl’s eyes. Siyeon felt butterflies in her heart, as she looked at every feature Yoohyeon had. She could guess she was a kind, sensitive girl. Those were the type of girls Siyeon loved.

''I needed some rest from my daily life.'' She shortly said, still quite shocked about the fact that she was talking to a mermaid, the same creatures she had read about a lot in the past when she was younger. Siyeon looked at the empty spot next to her, inviting Yoohyeon to sit down next to her, as she, obviously, couldn't get any closer. And Yoohyeon, decided to trust such offer. And started talking about her recent sad life. Siyeon just listened to her, and when she reached the hardest parts, she held Yoohyeon's hand tightly.

Now, Yoohyeon didn't seem to care about the rain anymore. Moreover, she just loved it even more.

**_''I'll find you, but I know that if there isn't another, I'll look for you in other.''_ **

Siyeon's hand was warm, despite of her breed. And Yoohyeon hadn't felt such warm in a while. She even forgot about the fact that she was a mermaid. They became one with the rain, the sand, and the sea. When the human finished her story, with tears in her eyes, she could watch Siyeon trying to reach her cheek to wipe one tear off with her thumb. _Such a precious creature. I've met an angel in person._ She thought for herself. She couldn't help but to get lost in Siyeon's pretty dark eyes. And, even without knowing, the mermaid unconciously smiled at her. And Yoohyeon smiled back.

Their hearts were beating fast, as the sound of the rain dropping into the sand filled the scene. Their hands were still intertwined, and both girls were lost in themselves. But the mermaid could still notice some sadness in the other's eyes. And she wanted to fix that. ''Yoohyeon-ah. You said you liked singing, right? Let's sing.'' Yoohyeon's cheek were now coloured with a small blush. She hadn't sang in weeks. And she promised herself she wouldn't do it again.

But still, when the mermaid started singing a playful tune, she didn't hesitate to accompany her with her own voice.

**_''On the dock I was waiting for you as my soul fell apart.''_ **

Midnight came, and they spent more than six hours sitting there, on the beach, just both of them, sharing anecdotes, grabbing hands, stealing little cheek kisses. ''Yoohyeon, did you know that mermaids can make wishes come true for the person they love? They die after, but I think it's something cute and romantic. Don't you think so?'' She said out of nowhere. Yoohyeon tilted her head to the right and shook her head, confused because of that sudden question, but she soon forgot about it after Siyeon encouraged her to dance one of MINX's songs, under the moonlight, the mermaid clapping joyfully and Yoohyeon having the best time of her life. They even started a fire, with precaution, since they both knew it was kind of harmful for the mermaid. The night passed quickly, as they seemed to never get tired of each other. But, unfortunately, sunrise came, and Siyeon had to say goodbye to her new friend.

But she always came back, every night, at 9 pm in the afternoon, when the sun had already left for sleeping and the moon occupied his place. For an entire week, they held hands, talked about their past experiences; Yoohyeon shared her secrets about the city life, and Siyeon taught her how to distinguish between algae, how to ride a seahorse, and how to be friends with fish. But all good things come to an end, and on Sunday night, Yoohyeon had to hold her tears when she remembered she had to go next morning, and, obviously, Siyeon noticed that.

''What's wrong, Yooh?'' She asked, in a concerned tone, as her hand was placed in Yoohyeon's hair, softly caressing it.

''I'm going back to Seoul tomorrow. Today was our last night together.'' She said, her gaze turning into expected sorrow.

''So... You aren't staying the full month? Just a week?'' The mermaid replied, her head resting now on Yoohyeon's shoulder, looking at her with her deep eyes. Yoohyeon nodded with her head. She was, indeed, feeling as bad as she felt before coming to such paradise. Siyeon looked down, and sigh. Yoohyeon felt like crying again, but Siyeon spoke again before she could even think of it.

''Yoohyeon, what's your most wanted wish right now? Something that can make you feel permanently happy.'' Yoohyeon reimained silent. She looked at the starry sky, and didn't take long in giving the mermaid a clear answer.

''Performing again, with my friends. That's my most beloved wish in this moment.'' Siyeon smiled a little, and looked at the moon. Then at the sea. And before the human couldn't even ask the purpouse of such question, the mermaid melted their lips together in a small but sweet kiss.

''It's late, Yoohyeon. You must go sleeping. It was a pleasure to meet you. I hope we can see each other again. Have a safe trip.''

That was all Siyeon said before diving into the unknown sea, waving her hand as a goodbye, leaving Yoohyeon speechless, with her heart almost racing as fast as a car, and her fingers touching her lips, which now had a salty but sweet flavour. A flavour that she wasn't gonna forget. Never.

**_''And even if you're far from me, I'll still wait until the moonlight for us to see.''_ **

Yoohyeon woke up earlier than she thought. Her phone was ringing nonstop, and frustrated, she picked the call up, leaving out a small roar, feeling quite annoyed. But that didn't last long, after hearing the female voice that was on the other side of the phone, and the words that she told her.

''Yoohyeon-ah, it's me, Yubin. I know you weren't going to reply to anything, but this is important. We are redebuting, Yoohyeon. We are back. Come to the company as soon as possible. We gotta discuss the comeback with our CEO.'' Yoohyeon almost cried of joy, as she left out a cheerful shriek. She looked at the clock that was on the wall. _9 AM_. There was still time left. So she decided to tell Yubin about everything that happened, obviously, omiting the fact that her 'summer love' was a mermaid.

''Wow, Yoohyeonnie. I'm so happy for you. Must have been such a wonderful experience. Shall I go with you next time?'' Both chuckled, as the older one was tidying up the place before leaving. ''By the way, did you hear the news?''

''What news?''

''A suspected mermaid body has been found early this morning on Jeju Island. You're still there, right? I'm surprised you haven't hear anything yet.''

_And Yoohyeon's world fell apart once more._


End file.
